Collinwood drawing room
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = | state = Maine | city = Collinsport | town = | neighborhood = | locale = Collinwood | residents = | appearances = | poi = | 1st = Dark Shadows: 1 }} The Collinwood drawing room is one of the main settings featured in the 1960s Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. It is located on the first floor of the Great House at Collinwood in the fictional town of Collinsport, Maine. Description The drawing room at Collinwood was the primary area of congregation in the great house. The residents of the home at any given time could routinely be found relaxing in front of the fire place or reading on the settee. The drawing room was located on the south end of the estate with large windows looking out upon nearby Widows' Hill. Access to the drawing room was through two large doors that led directly from the main foyer. There were three other known egresses from the drawing room into other areas of the house. On the right hand side of the mantle was a secret panel that was used by Gabriel Collins in 1840. Another door on the left side of the mantle led into an office/study area. A third (rarely seen) doorway led into a hall towards a small staircase. History 1897 When Quentin Collins first encountered Barnabas Collins, he immediately suspected him of being a fraud with ill intent against the family. He took a sword down from the wall to the right of the drawing room doors and held it to Barnabas' throat, demanding to know exactly who he was and what he wanted. If not for the timely intervention of Judith Collins, Quentin likely would have killed Barnabas (or attempted to). Dark Shadows: 701Dark Shadows: 702 Edward Collins attempted to strangle Quentin Collins while he was resting on the sofa. Nora Collins entered the room, thus giving Quentin the ability to fight Edward off. Dark Shadows: 812 1966 Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Roger Collins had an argument over Liz' decision to hire Victoria Winters as a governess for Roger's son, David. Roger grew so frustrated that he shattered a glass tumbler with his bare hand. Elizabeth showed Victoria Winters the portrait of her ancestor Jeremiah Collins above the fireplace, which she erroneously referred to her as her great grandfather. Carolyn, in a foul mood, spitefully referred to him as a "big shot" and rhetorically asked the portrait why he built Collinwood in the first place. 1968 Roger argued with Elizabeth here over her decision to construct a private mausoleum for herself. He tried to convince her to renovate the family mausoleum at Eagle Hill Cemetery instead. As he paced about in front of the fireplace, he also began tugging at one of the tapestries. 1970 Carolyn Stoddard married Jeb Hawkes in a private ceremony in the drawing room at Collinwood. Reverend Brand presided over the ceremony. Dark Shadows: 969 Notes & Trivia * There are three family member portraits that are usually seen on the wall in the drawing room. Above the fireplace is the portrati of Jeremiah Collins. On the window-side wall is a portrait of Isaac Collins. On the wall adjacent to the foyer is a portrait of Theodore Collins, which is the one closest to the portrait of Jeremiah. Also on this wall is a portrait of Benjamin Collins. Dark Shadows: 4 * The foreground hallway that Roger Collins always seems to be staring off into was almost never seen because it was positioned at the spot where the camera crews would be stationed during filming. Occasionally, a character would walk towards the camera indicating that an alternative exit did in fact exist. Appearances * Dark Shadows: 1 See also References ----